


Human

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Series: Beach City Ghoul [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Gen, Ghouls, Half-Ghoul Steven, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven meets Connie... or tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Steven watched from the window. She was there again. Sure she was barely visible where she was, but she was still there.

"Didja find someone to snack on?" Amethyst laughed, watching Steven.

"What? No! She's just a person." He kept staring.

"Whatever. Me and the others are going to go find out what rumbling noise is." The ground shook. "Pearl thinks it's a crazy kakuja wrecking up the ocean."

"Can I come? I promise I'll be good." Steven begged.

"I'd love for you to come, but unless you suddenly have a way to go underwater without drowning, we can't let you." Amethyst shrugged, turning with a bright smile. "Why don't you practice eating human style while we're gone or something."

"Yeah, okay." Steven looked back out the window. The others came in and started reexplaining and putting on their masks. Soon, they jumped out and ran over the secluded beach and into the water. He sighed. He watched the girl again. She seemed really invested in her book. _Maybe it was action. About some dudes fighting other dudes over who gets to rule the earth. Or maybe it's a mystery like, who stole the chicken pot pie from the- maybe I should just ask her. That shouldn't be too hard. Just need my glasses in case my eye goes all ghoul._

He scanned the room. Steven smiled and ran to his bed and picked his sunglasses off the pillow. He slid them on and gave himself the biggest smile before striding to the door. His hand touched the handle, but he didn't grab it.  _I'm missing something._ "Oh! The thing." He tapped the door handle before running into the open kitchen and grabbing a red glow bracelet from the fridge. He shoved it in his pocket and ran back to the door.

Upon opening it, he looked around the house suspiciously. "Safe." He walked out and stared at the girl. She was alot clearer. He could see the small garnishes on her clothing more clearly. He could also tell her hair was wavy, now. _But how'd he get her attention? What did normal humans find interesting?_ He stared at her with a new uncertainty _. Would she know?_

He groaned. _Bellies also groan. Good thing I'm not hungry. Hey, is she hungry? Normal people eat all the time, right?_

"Sandwiches." He laid his fist on his open palm. "I must make sandwiches."

He walked back in and headed straight for the fridge. There was only left over coffee and leftover plates of human flesh prepared in gourmet ways. "Ugh. Humans can't eat this!" He slammed the door closed. He pouted before sighing in defeat. "Maybe she likes coffee?"

He put on a fresh pot just in case. Then he went back to thinking. "Dad liked human things... like TV and music and food a-and uh cool things. Maybe I have cool stuff, but it has to be mature. She's reading a book. That's mature." He scanned the house. "Coffee it is, then." He looked to the bread box. "Maybe she'll want bread."

He poured two cups of coffee and placed the loaf of bread into a cheeseburger shaped backpack. "There."

He put on his sunglasses before stepping outside without a second thought. When approaching the girl, he was very cautious. The gems usually didn't let him talk to people, but when he was with his dad he was pretty charismatic. He hoped he didn't lose that. "Hi. My name is Steven. Hai, my name is S-tev-en. Hi, the name's Steve-en." He muttered.

"W-woah" The earth shook again for the umpteenth time that day.

Something broke and he looked up.  _A piece of cliff is going to fall on her._ He felt a pulse and threw the coffee behind him, he tackled her away and he felt another pulse. His glasses fell off and they stared at eachother. "Hi! My name is Steven."

Steven shivered, flowering out of his back his kagune. Quickly, a bubble inflated out of the flower and grew around the pair, stopping any rocks from hurting any of them. "Woah. How'd I do that?" He turned back to the girl. "Hi! My name is Steven."

"Connie." The girl replied, stunned. Steven helped her to her feet and she adjusted her glasses. "What happened?"

Steven's eyes widened. "Oh- uh." His eyes darted outside of the bubble where his glasses lay. "I- uh." He looked back to her, feeling her watch his ghoul eye. "I'm part ghoul...?" He tried. "It was my magic thingy."

"You did this? What's a ghoul?"

 Steven froze. "Apparently, and it doesn't really matter right now." He smiled nervously. "Want some bread?" He pulled off his backpack and pulled out the loaf of bread.

"I'm good. So how long does this usually last?"

Steven shrugged and answered all the questions Connie threw at him. Although most ghoul related ones were answered with a "mn" they had fun for a while.

"Hey Steven? Is there any one else who might know what to do?" Connie asked.

Steven looked unsure. "I kinda know some people a little bit, but I'm usually not aloud to talk to huma- other people. We might be able to get someone to help, but I'll need sunglasses first." He dug through his bag and eventually came across a first aid kit. He took it out and covered his ghoul eye with bandage. "Good enough."

Then they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I'm starting to love this AU. I'll tag the artwork I discovered the ghouled gems in the next story. ;P
> 
> Also, watch Bubble Buddies, season 1 episode 7 of Steven Universe to get the gist of what happens next.


End file.
